Confused
by Eeliab8
Summary: Shane can't wait to go back to Camp Rock. Though there is only one problem that Shane show's up to Camp Rock with Tess. Are they are couple? What will happen to Shane and Mitchie? Is there more to Shane and Tess's relationship? Could the cops possible be after Shane Grey?
1. Chapter 1

Fear easily made it way onto Shane's face. He knew what he was going to have to do, and he wasn't going to like it at all. Camp Rock he had missed it, it was just last year that he had found the girl with the voice, Mitchie. Though he knew that things weren't going to be so easy with Mitchie this year. Everyone including Shane had figured that this was year that they were going to be able to start something new, but he had too much hope for that. The limo slowly pulled up to the camp site, and Shane knew it was know or never.

Slowly stepping out of the limo, Shane began to stare at everyone, he was soon followed by Tess, who followed him out of the limo. Sighing softly to himself, Shane slowly grabbed Tess's hand and began to hold it. A huge smile spread across Tess's face. Everyone began to stare at the couple. Some began taking pictures, and began to whisper to themselves.

The whispers and the pictures, which Shane knew would just end up on some magazine headline, made him cringe. He turned to Tess, and slowly leaned in and whispered. "If you think that you are going to get away with this," He hissed.

Though Tess managed to stay calm and cool. She couldn't believe that Shane would ever tell her that. She leaned up and gently kissed his ear, "I know that I will get away with this, my love," She couldn't wait until she knew what was going to happen to Mitchie. Perfect timing, Tess thought to herself.

Mitchie slowly stepped out of the car with her mom, and Mitchie couldn't wait until she could see Shane. Mitchie had been dreaming about this for weeks. Mitchie noticed Shane right away, but she never expected to see what she saw. Tess, and Shane holding hands like some kind of couple? A hurt express spread rapidly across her face. She couldn't believe him, after everything that he had promised her. she looked away quickly, making sure that no one saw the tears that were springing to her eyes.

Shane watched Mitchie walk away in hurt disappointment. He couldn't believe that he had to do that to her. That was the one thing that he never had wanted to do, but here he was hurting her. Tess continued to cling to his arm. Shane took a deep breath in when he saw his uncle Brown. That was the other person that was going to be shocked by this.

Brown smiled knowing that Shane was back, and with a better attitude then ever before. Though when he got up to Shane he was shocked. "Shane," He said unsurely. "Tess, welcome back." He had thought that Shane couldn't wait to be with Mitchie, and knew Mitchie couldn't wait to be with Shane. Without any word he grabbed onto Shane's free arm, yanking him away from Tess, and into his office.

Shane couldn't be anymore happy to be away from Tess, but knew that Brown was going to lecture him on why he was Tess. That was the trouble he was going to have to explain, why he was with Tess, and not with Mitchie.

"Shane, I'm happy that you're here," Brown tone began to slowly change. "Shane, I thought that you were dating Mitchie? I had no idea that you were interested in Tess. When Connect 3 was on tour, you kept telling me that you couldn't wait to be with Mitchie."

Shane sighed softly. "I do want to be with Mitchie!"

"Then why aren't you?" He demanded.

Shane looked around, avoiding the question for a long time. Though the more he looked around the stronger Brown began to look at Shane. He took a long deep breath in. He didn't want to tell Brown because he knew how disappointed that Brown was going to be with him. Brown's thoughts he thought were just as important as Mitchie. He needed this. "Tess...Tess is blackmailing me."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter should be ten times better then the first one. Enjoy. Please review. thank you for reading.**

* * *

For a long moment, Brown stared at Shane in disbelief at what Shane had just told him. "Blackmail?" He asked in a soft voice. Unable to process the fact that Brown just told him that.

Shane slowly nodded his head, he couldn't bring himself to met his Uncle eye. "yes, blackmail," The thought of blackmail had only hurt Shane's ego.

Brown crossed his arms over his chest. "What is she blackmailing you with, Shane?" Shane didn't answer for a long moment which made Brown raise his eye brow at him. "Shane?" He asked again, this time his tone not as light.

Shane sighed, and for a long moment he began to pace around the room. How was he going to break this to his uncle? He didn't know if it was possible. He couldn't even bring himself to look at anything but the ground, as he paced around the room.

"Shane, I would like an answer!" Brown snapped watching Shane. Brown was growing impatient.

"It all started when I was on tour with Connect 3," Shane began in a whisper. "Nate, Jason, and I had started arguing again. The two claimed that I had been acting worse than last tour. So one night after a concert Nate and I got into an arugment," Shane ran a hand through his hair. "I just lost my temper, and Nate and I ended up in a fist fight. I don't know what happened, but something just snapped in me, and I just kept hitting him, and then Jason and some of the body guards had to come pull me off of Nate."

Brown stared at Shane in disbelief. He couldn't believe what Shane was telling him. He was at a loss of words. "Shane, for the love of god please tell me that you didn't kill Nate."

"I didn't kill him. I just beat him up a lot. I couldn't stop, and when I finally did, Nate was in pretty bad shape. Tess had choose to come to that show, and had managed to end backstage, and recorded the whole thing. She told me that she would sell it the magazines if I didn't pretend to by her boyfriend."

Brown had to sit down from everything that Shane had just told him. He wanted to believe more than anything was that this was some cruel joke, and he was being punked. "Shane….," He couldn't even finish his sentence. He didn't know how to make any of this okay. "Shane why don't you want that getting out into the open?"

Shane mouth dropped open at the question. "Why?" He asked out loud. "Let's see I could go to jail for that. Then the record label will drop the band. Just because I made a stupid mistake I shouldn't have Jason and Nate be punished for it."

"Nate was already punished by it!" Brown scowled Shane. "You need to make this okay, Shane!"

Shane scoffed. "I don't know why I bothered to tell you any of this." He snapped back. He had thought that Brown would have been on his side, but he wasn't on his side. He wanted him to admit to something that he couldn't do.

On the other side of the camp, Tess thought that she would really work on her revenge. Tess had ended up sharing a cabin with Mitchie, which couldn't have worked out better. Tess walked into the cabin to see Mitchie already sitting on one of the beds, crying softly to herself.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" Tess asked setting her things down on the other bed. She was trying to be nice, but she couldn't help that seeing Mitchie upset and crying was perfect.

Mitchie looked up at Tess. "Why don't you go ask your boyfriend?" She snapped.

"Mitchie, Shane had told me that you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. He said that you called him during his tour, and said that you had a boyfriend."

Mitchie sat up on the bed trying to catch her breath. As much as Mitchie did not want to believe Tess, she couldn't ignore that did sound a lot like the old Shane. "He hasn't changed at all. Neither have you."

Tess pretended to be hurt by that sentence. "Mitchie I really have changed, but Shane that is a different thing. He really become worse during his tour, and after everything that he said happened with you, he just needed someone to help through everything."

Mitchie couldn't listen to Tess anymore. She couldn't even believe that she had been stuck with Tess as a cabinet mate. She didn't care where she went but she had to leave.

Tess watched Mitchie run out of the cabinet and a smirk formed quickly on her face. She turned at the door, and smiled when she saw Shane.

"Are you done now?" Shane demanded.

Tess began to laugh. "No, have you lost your mind. This is going to go on for a long time, and you are going to be mine for a long time."

Shane narrowed his eyes into a cold gaze. "If you think I'm going to give up without a fight. You are so wrong. I think you've just made it world war 3.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane didn't get much sleep his first night at camp rock. He had spent much of dinner trying to avoide his uncle, and Mitchie. Though he had been forced to eat dinner with Tess. He couldn't wait to find out information on Tess that could actually hurt her.

Tess wandered into Shane's cabin, and Shane was shocked to see Tess in his cabin so early in the morning. "What are you doing here?" He asked sitting up.

"What do you mean?" She asked so innocently. She smiled gently at him. "I thought that we could go on a cannoe and watch the sunrise."

A low snarl escaped Shane's lip. Tess knew that the cannoe was his and mitchies thing. He wanted to bash her pretty little head in. "Sure," he hissed pushing the covers off of him and quickly changes in the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was ready.

Taking Tess's hand, Shane walked over to the canoes and his face fell. To his surprise and Tess's Mitchie had been sitting by the canoes singing, "this is me." Hearing that song broke Shane's heart. He wanted more then anything to be with Mitchie but he didn't see that happening any time soon.

Mitchie hadn't noticed Tess and Shane right away but once she noticed she turned bright red and got onto her feet and walked away.

Tess was going to see how far she could push Shane. "Why don't you go tell her how much you love me and spent the whole summer lying to her." Tess didn't make it sound like much of a question but more of an order.

Shane's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what Tess was telling him he had to go do. He watched Mitchie walk away then looked at Tess. "No. I won't do that. Even if that means you sell the video to all the magazines in the world!" Finally Shane had done what he needed to do.

A huge smirk fell across Tess face. This is the moment that she had been waiting for. Tess pulled out her phone and sent the video to all the magazines but included one more person, Mitchie. She looked at Shane. "Done to all the magazines. Though I did include it to one more person. Mitchie. I bet that she will think so highly of you when she see's that video. Oh and I sent it to your uncle. How's that for world war three?"

Mitchie had been walking back to her cabin when her phone beeped with a new message. It was a video. Mitchie clicked on the video out of pure curiosity. As Mitchie watched more and more of the video she couldn't believe what Shane was doing. It looked like Shane was going to kill Nate. Mitchie couldn't wait anymore of the video and put her phone up. When she looked up she let out a loud gasp. "Shane!" She took a large step back.  
Shane couldn't believe the look that Mitchie was giving him. She looked afraid of him. "Mitchie please let me explain. What you saw in that video it wasn't what it looked like."

Mitchie couldn't believe that Shane was actually trying to feed her that sorry excuse. "Stay away from me!" She spun on her heels and wanted anything to get away from Shane. She didn't think that she could ever get far enough away from him. Mitchie couldn't believe that Shane could have been capable of that but he was.

Shane stood their stunned. He couldn't believe that Mitchie was actually afraid of him. He couldn't believe that Tess could actually be that evil. He wanted nothing but revenge. He was so furious that he couldn't see straight. Shane pulle out his phone and knew exactly how to get dirt on Tess. He would go to her mom. What Shane didn't know is the magazines were getting that video and so were the police. The police planned to make an example out of Shane Grey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hope everyone is enjoying the story. It would mean the world to me if you guys would review please. Good or bad it does not matter. I just like to see people's thoughts.**

* * *

Shane had managed to sneak off the camp and had avoided all the press since Tess released the video. The video had gone viral very quickly. It had become the talk of every news page. Shane couldn't believe that Tess had actually done that.

Shane walked to Tess's house and knocked on the door. He had worn a hat and sunglasses to avoid being seen. He let out a long deep breath.

The door slowly opened and Tess's mom opened the door. Shane took off his hat and glasses knowing that Tess's mom could be star struck. "Hello, I'm Shane Grey," He said politely. "May I come in?"

Tess's mom let him in with open arms. She knew that she could use Shane for her own career. "Welcome please." What Shane didn't know is that Tess's mom had already seen the video and knew how to make it work in her favor. "Please sit let me get you some cookies," she walked through the fairly large house into a kitchen and called 911.

"911 what is your emencry?" The person asked her.

"Help Shane Grey is at my house and I need help. He says he is going to kill me!" She told him the address then quickly hung up. A smirk formed on her face. This is exactly what her career needed to have. She then took cookies out to Shane.

Shane ate a few cookies then smiled at Tess mom. "So I'm trying to surprise Tess but I don't really know much about her."  
Before Tess's mom could answer the door flew open and cops flew in. They all headed towards Shane. "Shane Grey get on the floor now with your hands on your head!" They yelled at him.

Shane didn't know how to respond to any of that. Shane quickly got on the ground and the officers put him in handcuffs and pulled him outside. "This is mistake!" Shane screamed. "I'm not a crimnal!" They put him in the car as cameras began to go off everywhere. Shane tried to avoid looking at all the cameras but there were so many.

The cop car finally pulled out with camera flashes following at they drove out and towards the police station.

At camp rock Brown sat in his office, he was beyond furious with Shane. He couldn't believe that he was would just leave and not get caught. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Shane. He was going to yell at him. Browns thoughts were interrupted with the phone ringing. "Hello," he said trying to conceal his anger

"Hello," Shane said nervously. "Do you mind come and getting me I'm in jail?"

Brown nearly dropped the phone out his hand when Shane had said jail. "You are where!?" Brown screamed into the telephone. "What are you doing there?!"

Shane snarled under his breath. "I was bored," his tone filled with sarcasm. "Please come get me," he pleaded.

"Fine just stay put I will be right there," Brown said and quickly hung up the phone gathering his things.

Shane hung up the phone and pouted. "Yeah, like I'm going any where,"

Brown gathered up his things and headed to his car but he was surprised to see who was coming up into Camp Rock. Jason and Nate. He couldn't bring himself to understand what Nate and Jason were doing there especially Nate.

Nate walked up to Brown and gave him a gentle smile. "Where is Shane?" He asked.

Brown thought about lying to Nate about where Nate was but then figured the poor boy had been through enough. "Jail," he said slowly.  
Jason and Nate exchanged a shock glance. They couldn't believe that Shane would actually be in jail. "Are you going to get him out?" Nate asked.

"I don't know," brown said eventually. Looking at Nate it made Brown think because he knew that Shane needed to be punished. He didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope that everyone is enjoying the story. Reviews would mean the world to me. Good or bad. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

After a long time of mental debating with himself, Brown decided to that a night in jail might due Shane some good. Brown had decided to have a long dinner with Nate, and Jason to talk about what had exactly happened on tour. He knew that Shane hadn't been all the way honest with him.

Nate, Jason, and Brown sat in his office eating some dinner. Jason looked at Brown. "I never got my birdhouse. Will someone make me a bird house this year?" He asked.

Nate laid his head back in the chair. Again with the birdhouse, he thought to himself. Nate eyes met Brown's eyes. He knew that they needed to talk about Shane. "Why did you leave Shane in jail?" He asked. Nate had been surprised at Browns decision to leave to Shane in there.

Brown took a deep breath in. "Shane needs to learn a lesson. He wasn't punished on tour by his actions towards you. Shane hasn't always had to deal with problems of being in trouble."

Nate picked up a French fry playing with it. "Jason, and I thought that since last year that Shane would be better this year on tour. That wasn't the case. He seemed to get worse, he stopped calling Mitchie as much, and his temper was out of control. One night we got into a fight about his temper and that fact that he was just acting worse than he ever had been before. So we got into a fist fight."

Brown nodded his head, at Nate. Surprised at how much Shane seemed to have gotten worse. He had hoped that Mitchie would be the one thing that would save him from himself. "I'm sorry that Shane acts that way towards you. I just couldn't believe that he had been acting that way during tour."

Nate simply shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know how to react to Browns apologize because it wasn't Browns apologize that he needed to hear, but Shane's. "Jason, and I were talking with our manager. Maybe we need to get Mitchie to see what she thinks about it."

Brown nodded his head, and smiled. He hadn't even thought about that. He went and got Mitchie from her cabin, and brought her into his office.

Mitchie walked into Brown's office, nervous that she was in trouble. She looked at Nate, and Jason, then at Brown.

Brown sat down in a chair offering one to Mitchie which she took. Brown smiled gently at Mitchie. "I'm sure you've seen the news about Shane by now. "

"I saw it right away. Someone sent me the video before they did to the media. I can't believe that Shane is capable of being that way. I'm…I'm afraid of Shane."

The last sentence made Brown frown. He had never wanted anyone to be afraid of Shane before, and still didn't. He wanted people to think better of Shane. "Maybe you can help him, maybe he just needs to hear the song again."

The four talked about the plan until about 11:30 then everyone decided that it was best that they go to bed. Eventually Mitchie decided that she would help Shane, and sing, "This is me,"

Early in the morning, Shane's manager, James, decided that Shane had been in jail long enough and that it was time to bail him out.

Shane came out into the waiting room, where all the press had been waiting. Tons of camera flashes began to go off in the distance. People began to yell voices at Shane. "Shane why did you do it?" "Where you framed?" Were a few been yelled at Shane.

Shane pushed past all the press, and into the limo with his manager. Shane could not believe that his uncle let him spend the whole night in jail. He couldn't' remember the last time that he had been more furious with him.

Soon the limo stopped at Camp Rock, not that Shane had wanted to go back but all of his things were there. Shane got out of the limo, and stormed into Browns office. Where he was surprised to see Nate, and Jason also sitting with Brown. Shane eyes narrow into a cold hard gaze at his uncle. "Thanks for your help," He said sarcastically. "I could have died thanks to you. I don't know why I thought that you cared about me!"

The last sentence really struck a chord with Brown. "Don't care about you?" He repeated the question back to Shane. "Shane, I'm probably one of the only people that actually care about you. What is wrong with you, mate? You needed to be taught a lesson that you can't just go hitting your band mates."

Shane eyes turned towards Jason, and Nate. "The two of you probably told him not to come and get me from jail!"

Nate stood up on his feet. "Shane, you need help. You can't just keep acting like this. What about Mitchie, and the song that you sang last year?"

As soon as Nate said the song started to play, and Mitche started to sing. "This is me," Shane couldn't help, but stop and think. But on everyone mind was, is this going to work?

On the other side of camp stood Tess tyler. She waited on the dock when a man about in his 30's walked up to her, and handed her an envelope full of money. "I told you that messing up Shane's career would be an easy thing to do," David Grey, Shane's father told Tess.

A smile spread across Tess's face. She still couldn't believe that it had been Shane's father that had set all of this up. Though Tess couldn't wait to tell the media that it was Shane's father that it had and to see the drama in that. Soon, Tess told herself, very soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad that everyone is liking the story. Please don't be afraid to review, ask questions. I don't bite. **

* * *

Shane's breath stopped as he heard, "this is me." Everything in his world had stopped. All he could think about is the the wonderful feeling that he got when he was around Mitchie. Shane couldn't stop the smile that was quickly forming at his mouth. Once Mitchie had finished singing Shane ran up to her and embraced her in a hug. "God I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear.

Mitchie hugged him back and ran a hand through his hair. The feeling of being safe was back. God, had she missed him so much. "I missed you!"

Brown, Nate and Jason watched finally happy that Shane seemed to remember who he truly was and that he could be a better guy. Mitchie and Shane finally stopped hugging and Shane walked over and hugged brown.

Brown hugged Shane back. "It seems like your back to being better."

Shane slowly nodded his head. "Yeah I am. I'm sorry uncle brown. You will have no idea how sorry that I am," Shane turned towards Nate and Jason. He looked directly at Nate. "I owe you the biggest apologize of all. I'm sorry man that I was acting like such a complete ass to you and Jason on tour."

Nate smiled at Shane. "We forgive you man, as long as you promise not to do that again." Nate Jason and Shane embraced in a group hug

"As long as you finish my birdhouse," Jason spoke which made everyone in the room laugh.

Everything seemed perfect at that moment. Much too perfect at that moment. At the same time everyone phones began to go off. Everyone pulled out their phones but Shane was the first to play the video.

The video was Tess Tyler and she was crying. "I didn't mean to ruin Shane Greg's life and career. I needed the money. Shane Greys father told me that if I ruined his sons career that he would pay me a lot of money which I needed," tears fell down her face. Though they weren't real Tess had made herself cry to get views and make it look believable. "I'm sorry Shane and everyone else that was affected by this. It wasn't me Shane it was your father." The video ended and no one in the room could breath. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Shane turned to his uncle. "What was that?" He asked he didn't want to accuse his father of anything. Though Shane couldn't help but think of his terrible relationship with his father. Shane and his father hasn't gotten along since Shane joined connect 3. His father had always told him that they won't make it and that Shane was worthless as a musican.

Brown didn't know how to answer Shane. He didn't think that his brother would have actually done that to Shane, but he wouldn't put it past him. He looked at Shane. "I don't know but I plan to find out,."

Brown pulled out his cell phone and called his brother David. David answered on the second ring. "Hello Brown," David answered.

Brown was annoyed at his brothers calm voice. "David do you have any idea to what they are saying about you on the press? That you put Tess up to releasing the video against Shane!"

A chuckle came from David. It honestly took everyone this long to figure it out, he thought to himself. "Maybe I did. Tell my son that I will be seeing his sorry ass soon." The phone clicked off.

Brown stood in shock he couldn't believe that Shane's father was actually doing that to Shane. Brown turned and looked at Shane. Brown sighed softly. "Shane you need to sit down before I tell you this."

Shane didn't need to sit down before brown told him what he was thinking. "How can he do this to me?" He asked before his temper really got to him.

Shane kicked the desk. "He thinks he is just going to get away with this," Shane spun on his heels and walked out of the cabin. Not sure where he was going but hoped that no one was stupid enough to get in his way.

Mitchie followed Shane out of the cabin. "Shane!" She called after him but Shane was almost at a dead run. Mitchie began to run after him but someone grabbed her and put a hand over his mouth and something that made her very sleepy.

That someone was David Shane's father. He drug Mitchie off the main path and into his car that he had kept right there.  
David pulled out a phone and sent a text to Shane. "If you ever want to see Mitchie again you are going to play by my rules and don't be stupid and get the cops."

Shane phone beeped with a text and he read the text and had to sit down as he read it. He couldn't breath he couldn't believe that his dad would be so evil. He had to get Mitchie back. He just didn't know how.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading. It means a lot. Please again Review, I don't bite. You have no idea how happy I get to get a review it means the world to me.**

* * *

It was cold, too cold, as Mitchie slowly woke up. Her head hurt, and she felt like she had been asleep for a long time. Her breath was coming in short small breaths, she glanced around trying to figure out where she was. The walls were a bare white, only one door in such a small room. Slowly she sat up, she was on a bed, but she wasn't sure where she was. She could feel the hot salty tears forming quickly at her eyes. Slowly the door creaked open, making Mitchie go into the corner of the room slowly.

David walked into the room, he smirked at Mitchie. He watched her stare at her curiously, and there was nothing but fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, sweetheart," his voice trying to soothe her. "I'm not going to hurt you, but you just need to stay here. Don't worry my son will be here for you sooner than you think." David said and shut the door behind him, he knew that Shane would want his Mitchie back, but it wasn't going to be the way that Shane thought possible. Everything Shane thought he knew about his father should be thrown right out the window.

Shane couldn't remember walking back to Browns office, and showing him the message, but he had. Now Shane sat on a couch in Browns office trying desperately to understand what is going on around him. He couldn't believe that his father would do something like this. Shane's hand shook with fear, is this what everyone felt like to be around him, he thought to himself?

Brown had taken Shane's phone, and was desperately trying to control his temper. He wanted to break everything in sight. A low growl came from his chest. "Shane you need to see what your father wants."

Shane nodded his head, taking the phone. He began to type and sent a message to his father. "Look just don't hurt her. I will do whatever you want me. Just don't hurt her please." Shane stared at the phone waiting for a reply, while minutes seemed to feel like days to Shane.

A message appeared on Shane's phone. "I won't hurt her, as long as you do what I say. You, and your uncle need to meet me at the address below. If you don't arrive in an hour, well…I won't tell you what I plan to do to your little girlfriend, but I can promise it won't be pleasant."

Shane got onto his feet, he wasn't scared anymore he just furious. Furious did not even begin to describe how Shane felt. Shane handed the phone for Brown to read.

Brown took the phone, and nodded his head at Shane. Brown turned to Jason, and Nate. "Guys, I need you to watch the camp for me."

Both boys nodded in agreement, and watched Shane and Brown run down to Brown's truck. Brown got into the driver's seat, and Shane jumped into the passenger side. Brown started the truck up, and off they drove.

For about half of the ride, it was spent in silence. In all honestly Brown did not know what to say to Shane to make it any better than it had already been. There was nothing Brown could say that would make it okay for Shane's father to do this. Brown bite down on his lip, and finally decided he needed to say something. "Don't worry, mate. Mitchie will be alright. I don't think that your dad would actually do her any harm."

Shane couldn't believe what his uncle was saying. "Excuse me!? He doesn't want to hurt her!?" His tone was upset. "So what he just kidnapped her for fun?! No I think that he will hurt her, and I swear to god, if he hurts her, I'll kill him."

Brown bite down on his lip, nervous that Shane would actually do it. After about ten minutes later they arrived at the location. Brown and Shane got out of truck and looked around. There was nothing around, but an empty looking cabin. The cabin had spider webs, and didn't look like that anyone had been living there anytime soon.

Shane walked up to the cabin, and every step he took on the wood moaned and groaned. Shane opened the door, and was surprised to find his father sitting on the couch, as calm as can be. Shane walked into the cabin, narrowing his eyes into a cold hard gaze. "Where is she?" he asked.

David stood up on his feet, and walked over to Shane. "What no hug for your old man?" He asked, seeing Brown walk into the cabin. "Well there is my brother I haven't seen him in years. Brown it's been too long."

"Not long enough, if you ask me," Brown snapped back. Brown put a hand on Shane's shoulder trying to keep him calm. "Where is the girl, David?" He asked.

"What the two of you don't want to catch up? 'no, hi, how are you type of thing?'" He asked with a growing smirk on his face.

Shane's temper couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to his father. "Tell me where she is, now! I'm not in any mood to play games with you, Dad," His tone on dad was filled with so much hate.

David sighed softly. "Alright fine, but I do have one thing that you have to do before I tell you. It's a really simple thing really." He paused letting his smile grow bigger. "I will tell you where Mitchie is, if you kill your uncle." David picked up a gun and placed it in Shane's hand. "Also if you think about killing me, the gun is unloaded, I will have to load the gun for you, if you choose to kill your uncle."

Shane stared at gun, he found himself unable to breath again. His whole life had come down to Mitchie, his one true love. The girl that made everything alright in his world. Or his uncle who had been more of a father figure to Shane that his real father. He looked at Brown, then back at his Dad. He didn't know which one to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, thank you again for reading and reviewing. Thank you to XcookiexcutterxpopstarX for correcting me. I had totally forgotten that Browns last name was Cesario. That was my silly mistake Also thank you to XcookiexcutterxpopstarX for being my biggest fan on this story. You have no idea how much that means to me. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter and no is disappointed.**

* * *

The gun felt heavy in Shane's hand. He looked at his father then back at his uncle. All he could think about was Mitchie, but Brown was more of a father figure to him.

Brown looked at his "brother" Though it was his brother-in-law; at one time they had been as close as brothers. Brown did not have a lot of family, and at one time considered David to be his true brother. "David, don't make him choose."

David turned and met Brown's eye. "He's a big boy, it's time that he started making his own decisions," David tone turned to pure anger. "Look, Brown, we wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't made that whore of a sister of yours leave me. It was all because of you Brown that Shane grew up in a broken family."

Shane looked at his uncle and then his father. "Mom left because you were cheating on her, Dad."

David scoffed at Shane. "Look who thinks he knows everything about everyone, pop star. I wasn't cheating on your mom, your uncle over there thought he saw that I was, and went running to her with it, instead of talking to me about."

Mitchie could hear voices talking, and one of them was Shane. She began to cry. She could no longer hold any of tears that had been at her eyes. They fell, and she sobbed.  
"Shane!" She screamed banging on the door.

Shane could hear Mitchie in the distance, and turned to his father. "Mitchie, is here?"

"Maybe," David said calmly. "Though it's up to you to make your decision.

Shane looked down at the gun, he wanted nothing more to save Mitchie, but could he live with being a killer? Yes, he thought to himself, that he had almost killed Nate, but he did not know what he would do without Nate. Shane bites down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

David snarled under his breath. He was tired of waiting for Shane to make a decision. He ripped the gun out of Shane's hand, and narrowed his eyes. "You could never make a decision could you Shane? Even as a boy I always had to make every decision for you. You haven't really grown up as much as you would like to think that you have?" David loaded the gun with one bullet. "You should have been a man, Shane. You could have saved everyone couldn't you?"

David pointed the gun at Brown. A smirk formed quickly on his face. David pulled the trigger.

Brown fell on the ground, he screamed in pain. The bullet had managed to go into his stomach just right above his chest. He laid on the ground, blood oozing out his stomach.

Shane ran over to his uncle and bent down. Shane had no idea how to treat a gunshot wound. He looked over at his father. "How…how could you do this?" He snapped.

David rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a girl, Shane," he told his son, and threw a key at Shane. "Here is the key for Mitchie; she is in the back room in the closet. Good luck saving your uncle. You should have just shot him, and that way he wouldn't suffer like he is right now," David turned and walked out the door but paused glancing at Shane one last time. "Don't worry, Shane, this isn't the last time that we will be seeing each other. Maybe next time we can invite your mother."

Brown held his stomach, trying to control his breaths that were coming out rapidly. "Shane, call 911 and go save Mitchie," he told his nephew, he wanted Mitchie to be alright.

Shane did not want to leave his uncle, but he couldn't ignore that he wanted to save Mitchie. Shane pulled out his cell phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emengrcy?"

"Help, my uncle he was shot. Please you need to someone to help him. I don't know how long he can hang on," Shane told him the address, and got to the closet where Mitchie was. He opened the door.

Mitchie saw that it was Shane at the door, and she jumped into his arms. "Shane! Oh my god, I did not if I were ever going to see you again!" She cried, she was so scared.

Shane hugged Mitchie back. "I love you, Mitchie."

Mitchie looked at Shane; did he just use the L word? "I love you too Shane?" Mitchie leaned up and gently kissed Shane. Fireworks went off in her head.

Shane kissed Mitchie back; he had been waiting forever to kiss her. He only wished that this moment had been more special then what it was. He pulled back from the kiss, and took Mitchie hand. He needed to get back to his uncle.

Shane and Mitchie went out to the living room. Brown lay on the ground, groaning. Sirens could be heard in the background, a big pool of blood was around Brown.

Mitchie put a hand over her mouth, so she couldn't scream, but she couldn't help the tears that fell down her check.

Shane kneeled down next to Brown. "You're going to be fine. Alright, help is on the way," Shane tried to make his words sound convening, but he did not even believe himself. Every terrible thought was going through his head.

What seemed like days, only took minutes for the ambulance to arrive. They quickly took Brown on the stretcher and drove away quickly with him. Shane and Mitchie had to wait for the police to give them their statement. Shane just wanted nothing more to be at the hospital with his uncle, he did not want to talk to the police. After about two hours, the police agreed to take Shane and Mitchie to the hospital.

The police car pulled up at the hospital, but the press had already beaten them there. Shane got out of the car with Mitchie, and the cameras went off in every direction, questions were thrown at them. Shane pushed passed them, pulling Mitchie, Mitchie had never been with so many cameras.

Shane walked into the hospital waiting room to see Nate, and Jason already there. Nate and Jason hugged both Shane and Mitchie. "They won't tell us anything," Nate told Shane. "At least you guys are safe."

Shane shook his head. He wasn't safe. He growled, and walked away from everyone and sat down complete by himself. His temper was growing worse, and he knew that it was better if he was by himself.

A young doctor walked into the waiting room. "Brown's family?"

Shane stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Yes, I'm his nephew," He said, his voice was shacking.

The doctor sighed softly to himself, "Your uncle is alive, but he lost a lot of blood. He is in surgrey right now. This is a very hard kind of thing, and we are not sure if he is going to make it. I'm so sorry."


	9. Chapter 9

Shane walked away from the doctor. He bite down on his lip he wanted none of this to happen. He took a long couple of deep breathes. He wanted more than anything to punch the door in the face.

Everyone sat in the waiting room when suddenly Connie ran into the waiting room. "Mitchie thank god you're okay!" She embraced Mitchie into a huge hug. Connie had been so afraid that she would never see Mitchie again.

Mitchie hugged her back. Being in her moms arms was one of the best feelings that she had in a long time. "I love you, mom." She was trying to push back the tears prickling at her eyes.

Connie eyes met Shane. Her eyes narrowed into a cold hard gaze. "Come on, Mitchie, we are going home now."

Mitchie stared at her mother than at Shane. "Mom can I please stay with Shane?"

Shane had walked over to Mitchie. That is the one person that Shane had actually wanted to be around. "Please let her stay," he pleaded.

Connie looked at Mitchie then back at Shane. "There is no way I'm letting her stay with you. Honestly you are the reason that she is in this mess in the first place. You are the reason that she was kidnapped. You're the reason that she could have almost died. Come on Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked at Shane and felt bad for him. Shane looked like he had been punched in the face. "Mom it was not Shane's fault."

Connie looked at Mitchie. "Mitchie we are going now. Don't make me tell you again," Connie warned her daughter. She couldn't wait to get her home. Since with Brown being in the hospital everyone at the camp had been sent home.

Mitchie stared walking with her mom but turned her head and mouthed to Shane. "I love you."

Before Shane could respond Connie and Mitchie were already out of the door. Shane wanted to run out there and beg Connie to let Mitchie stay but he figured no matter what he said that Connie was going to hate them. Shane sat down disappointed next to Nate and Jason. "Connie hates me," he whispered.

Nate looked at Shane. "Connie doesn't hate you. She is just upset Shane. Just give her time, Shane. Everything is happening so fast and a lot."

Shane glared at Nate and thought it was better if he didn't say anything. His temper was the reason that he was in this mess.

Shane closed his eyes for a few seconds. He couldn't remember the last time that he had slept. Shane woke up four hours later with the doctor calling his name.

"Shane grey," the doctor said.

Shane jumped up and looked at the doctor. "Yes doctor any news."

"Your uncle is stable for now but he is going to need some blood. Does he have any sibling or other family around?" Shane had already had his blood tested but it did not match Brown.

Shane nodded his head. He knew that he would call his mom. He sighed. He got his phone his hands shaking with fear.

The phone rang twice before Maria picked up. "Hey Shane what's up?" Maria knew that her son didn't just call to say hi. Though they were closer than Shane and his father they were not super close.

Shane told his mom everything that had happened. "You just need to get here mom. They don't know if he is going to make it." Shane hung up the phone because of who walked into the door. Tess.

Nate and Jason stood up knowing that this was not going to go well for Shane's temper.

Shane could feel that last edges of his temper snapping seeing Tess. "Get the hell out!" He yelled.

Tess took a step back seeing how furious Shane was. "Shane please just let me explain how sorry that I truly am."

Shane looked at her. He could no longer hold back any of the temper. "You are sorry!? Sorry Tess!? Wonderful that you are sorry! If you hadn't gotten involved with my father in the first place none of this wouldn't have happened! Because of you brown got shot and he could possibly die Tess. Damn you!" He screamed. "You better hope to god that nothing bad happens to Brown. If something does happen you better pray that I don't find you!" His tone was ice cold.

Tess looked down at the ground quickly spinning around on her heels and walking away. She could feels the tears forming quickly at her eyes.

Shane walked back over to Jason and Nate. "Don't say anything,"  
He warned both boys. Shane was so furious he growled and kicked over a row of chairs sending them falling across the waiting room and into the wall.

Maria had rushed to the hospital. Maria went passed all the cameras and into the waiting room with Shane. "Shane, honey you're okay."

"I'm fine mom," Shane tone was anything but warm. "You should see if your blood matches uncle browns."

Maria was taken back by Shane's temper. She was surprised to how cold Shane was acting. She bite down on her lip and walked to get her blood tested. She sighed Shane was really a different person.

Nate looked at Shane. "Well that was cold. You should go apologize Shane. She is your mother and she is going through the same things that you are."

Shane turned and looked at Nate. "Don't," he warned.

Nate was tired of this. "Fine Shane I won't. You might hit me again. Be alone. It's much cooler. Come on Jason."

Shane watched them walk out. Shane sighed and sat down on one of the chairs that he hadn't knocked down.

The doctor came out. "Shane your uncle is asking for you."

Shane didn't say anything but wandered with him. Shane walked into the room but brown had many machines hooked up to him. Suddenly many alarms started going off. Brown wasn't breathing.

The doctor gasped. "Nurse!" He called pushing Shane out of the way. He started doing CPR on Brown.

Shane could only watch in horror as they tried to save his uncle. He didn't know what to do anymore. He sank in the floor.

Walking out of the hospital was David. security was not the best in the hospital David mused. He had just chocked his brother. He soon expected that he would be dead. Now it was time for David to get rid of Maria and Shane. He couldn't wait all he knew is that sooner than later than Shane was going to watch his mother die.


	10. Chapter 10

Salty tears came quickly to Shane Grey's eyes. This wasn't right, he told himself, as he sat alone in the waiting room though there was nothing to be waiting for her. He couldn't stop the tears that were coming to his eyes. His uncle gone forever. This was suppose to be best the summer of his life but this one was the worst. Shane bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. God, did he hate his father.

Shane hated himself, if only he knew that brown wouldn't have made it, maybe Shane thought to himself, that he would tell his uncle that he loved him. Now Shane would never get that choice. Shane looked out the hospital window. He did not want to go out into there because by now all of the press had heard.

Nate stood in his hotel room watching the news. They had began covering the death of Brown. Nate sighed softly. Brown had been everything for connect three. Nate turned to Jason. "Poor Shane."he said softly. He did not know what else to say especially with his fight that he had just had with Shane. "Maybe we should go see if Shane needs anything."

Jason nodded his head. He did not know what to say to make this any better. Other than Shane needed a big group hug.

Shane sat in the waiting room his mother had been here a little while ago, but Shane had just wanted to be alone. It also did not help that his temper had ended up exploding on his mother. Shane couldn't remember the last time that he had fought with his mother like that. Suddenly Shane phone rang, which did not surprise Shane. Glancing at the caller ID just to see. Shane growled when the caller ID was his dad. Shane answered the phone.

"I'm sorry that you're uncle had to die like that," David spoke into the phone. The moonlight was reflecting on the long white knife which he ran across Maria cheek.

Maria whimpered. She was tied to a chair. "Leave Shane out of this," she hissed hoping that Shane would not here that.

David smirked,"you're mother sends her love. Though she is a little tied up right now. God, was she upset. You should really be nicer to your mother. It would be terrible if that's the last thing that you told her!"

Shane growled standing on his feet. His father had really had kidnapped his mother. "I swear to god if you do anything to hurt her I will-"

David cut his son off. "What will you do Shane? Honestly I kidnap your girlfriend and I kill your uncle. Honestly you are all talk. I mean just because I kidnap your mother you are going to kill me!? Come do something. Icing on the cake is that I'm at your uncles house." David hung up. He turned his attention to Maria. He ran the blade down her cheek and onto her leg. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you won't see anything happen to Shane, but I can't see the same for you!"

Shane stormed out of the hospital pushing past all the camera but slammed into someone. "Watch where you are going!" He snapped before noticing that it was Nate and Jason. "Nate, Jason!" He exclaimed and did not wait for them to talk he just jumped into Nate car feeling that he did not have time to explain. "Get in I will explain on the way."

Nate jumped into the drivers seat and Jason in the back. They started to drive as Shane explained the conversation that he had with his father. Nate shook his head in fury. "What kind of man is your father!?" Nate asked Shane.

Shane didn't know how to answer that. In all honesty Shane had been asking himself the same question. Shane did not know just what kind of terrible man that his father had turned into.

Nate pulled into browns house and Shane jumped out of the car. "Wait here but if I'm not back in an hour call the cops." He told his band mates.

Jason and Nate stared at each other. "What are we suppose to do for an hour?" Jason asked. "The movies don't cover this kind of thing."

Shane walked into browns house to see his mom tied to a chair and had silver duct tape over her mouth. Fear was the only thing that showed in her eyes. "Mom!" Shane exclaimed and ran towards her.

As Shane ran towards her David appeared behind her. A slow sly smirk appeared on his face. "Look maybe the little scared boy is ready to be a man."

Shane narrowed his eyes into a cold hard gaze. "Let her go you coward! You have a problem with me not her. Why don't you be a man? Huh because you are nothing be a coward!" Shane shouted at his father.

David glared, he had not expected that Shane would actually dare talk back to him. "Stop it, Shane. Be more respectful!"

Shane scoffed. "Respectful!? What the hell do you know about respect!? You killed your own brother but you won't kill my mother!"

David rolled his eyes. He was more annoyed with his son than anything else. "Shane I think that this is enough out of you. Why don't you go to room!?"

Shane growled under his breath. "Be a man and we'll fight this out. Unless you think you won't win."

David smirked. "Fine son, your funeral."

AN:/ should I just finish everything with the next chapter or should I keep writing more? Please let me in the reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:/ thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. Also sorry I haven't updated for a little bit. I have been working on another story, a gossip girl fic. It's called questions if anyone wants to read it. Also please leave a review please.

Unbelievable was the only word that flashed across Shane mind. He couldn't believe that they had actually gotten to this point. He took a long deep breath, balling his hands up into fists. He was actually going to fight his father. This was tuning into a bad soap opera Shane noted. Shane looked at his father and figured it was now or never. Shane swing his fist making contact with David's jaw.

David fell back not expecting Shane would hit him that hard and to David's surprise Shane just kept hitting him. David's face began to ooze blood.

Shane just could not stop hitting his father. He kept hitting him, all the fury over this summer had come to the surface, and he couldn't think. He could not see anything but blood red. All he could was just keep hitting his father. Shane could not seem to hear his fathers pleads for Shane to stop. He did not notice his fathers or his mothers scream. All Shane knew is that he had to keep hitting his father.

Eventually Shane stopped, but he quickly noticed something. His father wasn't breathing. Shane grey had just killed his father! Shane looked at his hands as they began to shake. His hands were covered in thick red dark blood. He looked down at his father. Reality trying to say in. I just killed my father, was all that went through Shane's mind. He tries to take a deep.

In a daze Shane walks over and unties his mother. Shane stared at his mother, hoping that he was wrong. He hated his father but there was one thing that Shane Grey had never planned on being, a murderer.

Maria looked at her son than at David. "It's okay," she told Shane over and over again. That's all  
She knew what to tell Shane. Maria took Shane's hand and turned to walk out. She had planned to call the police.

The police were the last people that Shane wanted to deal with. Even though Shane though that the cops would have ruled it self defense he did not want to take that chance. Shane and Maria walked out to see Nate and Jason still waiting for them.

Shane and Maria get into the car. Nate noticing that something is wrong with Shane. Shane had blood all over him. He looked at Shane confused and considered for someone that Nate had grown to consider his brother. "Shane, what the hell happened in there?" He asked.

Shane looked at Nate and than Jason. Did he want to tell his best friends, he did not know if that was something that he wanted to do. After a long moment Shane decided that he might as well tell them. "I killed my father," Shane said in a soft whisper.

After hearing what Shane had just said he had almost crashed the car. Nate hoped that he had heard Shane wrong. "You did what?" He asked trying to make sure that he understood exactly what Shane had just said.

"I killed my father," Shane said louder. The words felt strange leaving his mouth. Those were words that Shane never thought that he would say.

"How did that happen?" Nate and Jason asked at the same time.

Shane than proceeded to tell his two best friends that he wasn't exactly sure how that happened. All Shane could remember that he had hit his father and he didn't stop.

Maria watched as Shane explained the story and that scared her. Especially since David had begged and pleaded for Shane to stop. Maria, herself, had also screamed and pleaded for Shane to stop. The fact that he seemed that he did not hear any of that, made her nervous.

Nate had taken the group back to Camp Rock not sure where else that Shane and Maria would want to go. Shane stepped out of the car. He glanced around, all he wanted is for this summer not to happen. Shane takes off towards the bathroom. The blood on his hands had started to dry.

Shane walked into the bathroom and began to scrub all the blood off his hands. After all the blood had come off. Shane splashed some water on his face than when he looked in the mirror he saw his father looking back at him.

Shane jumped back trying to blink but David would not leave the mirror. "You killed me Shane. How can you live with yourself?"

Shane couldn't believe what he was seeing. He blinked a couple more times before David finally went away. Though Shane could only stare at the mirror where his fathers image had been. "It's all my head," Shane said trying to assure himself. "There are no such things as ghosts."

Shane had always been terrified of ghosts as a child. As a child Shane always swore that there had been one living in his room. That's why Shane had enjoyed spending so much time at his uncles house. Shane walked back out. "I think I need some sleep." He told everyone as he stared at Nate, Jason, and his mom.

They all nodded and watched Shane get some sleep. Shane laid down but every time he closed his eyes all he could see was his dead father. "Mitchie, I need Mitchie!" He told himself as he looked around. At that point he did not care what Connie had said.

Shane had figured that since his father was dead that Mitchie should be fine. Though what Shane did not realize is that Mitchie might be safe from David but she was not safe from Shane.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey guys, sorry it taking me so long to update my story. I really hope you like this chapter. This one of my favorite chapters to write. Please leave me a review, it would make my day.

Shane knew that after the crazy events that he had been facing that he had to see Mitchie. Even though Connie had told him to stay away from Mitchie, Connie had to understand right? Though there is other methods of making people understand, right? Shane asked himself, but found himself desperately trying to get rid of the thoughts. Hurting people was not the way to make someone understand, he tried to reassure himself, but it did help, he added mentally. Shane shook off the thoughts, and having the keys to Nate's car. Shane jumped into the front seat, and drove off to Mitchie's house.

Drive was a little far away, but Shane made it. The ride seemed to go much faster because Shane had done 80 miles an hour almost all of the way there, and to his surprise he did not see any cops. Shane stopped the car and Mitchie house, and jumped out the car. He ran around the back because he knew better than to knock at the front door. Slowly making his way into the backyard, Shane picked up a few small rock, and began tossing them at the window. Though he did not know which one was Mitchie's but he was hoping that he picked the right one.

Slowly the window opened, which made Shane hold his breath, not knowing that if he had picked the right one or not. Shane smiled when he saw that it was Mitchie's window. Mitchie glanced at Shane, since she was having a little trouble understanding since she had just woken up, "Shane?" She asked sleepily.

Shane smiled at Mitchie, and he glanced over noticing that there happened to be a convent ladder right above her window. Shane started to climb, and it reminded him of Romeo and Juliet, a book he had been forced to read a school, but found that he had actually enjoyed the book. "Mitchie, thank god," he said letting a deep breath out. "You have no idea how happy I am so see you!"

"Shush," Mitchie said softly, she had gotten a lecture all the way home from her mom about how see was never again supposed to see Shane Grey again. "Shane, my parents are in the next room, please be riquiet. What are you doing here?" She asked.

Shane stared at Mitchie in shock, he had thought that Mitchie would have welcomed Shane in open arms, but all she was doing was telling him to keep his voice down, like he was in some kind of library. "What am I doing here?" He repeated the question back to her. "I came to see you, Mitchie I love you. I needed to see you."

Mitchie stared at Shane in confusion. Something was off about Shane, she noted. "Shane, I love you too," She whispered but she let out a very loud gasp. "Shane there is blood all over your clothes!" She had forgotten to keep her voice down.

Shane looked down at his own shirt, he had forgotten to change out of the shirt that he had killed his father with. His eyes narrowed into a cold gaze. "I come to see you and you are only considered with the blood on my shirt!?" He yelled, making Mitchie yelp and take a step back. "This blood is the blood of my father Mitchie!" He hissed. "I killed my own father today, I came here to tell you that, but you are much too vain to see that I need help."

Mitchie took a long step back, Shane was terrifying her. She could not remember the last time that she had actually been so scared of someone. She did not know what she was supposed to do. "Shane you do need help," She whispered trying to control the tears that were quickly coming to her eyes. "Please stop you are scaring me."

Before Shane got the chance to say anything back, Mitchie door flew open, and both Connie, and Mitchie's father Steve flew into the room. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded staring at Shane. "I thought my wife told you to stay away from your daughter," he hissed.

Shane scoffed and began to pace around the room. "Told me to stay away? Told me to stay way? Do you people have any idea how I am? I'm Shane Grey, and I just killed my father, and I wanted your daughter to make me feel better. Though she could not even do that could she? All she could care about is the fact that I have blood on my shirt!" He said picking up one of Mitchie's stuffed teddy bears. He glanced at the teddy bear than proceeded to rip the teddy's bear head off, and then rip the teddy bear into tiny pieces.

This time Mitchie could not help the tears that quickly came to her eyes, and then fell onto the floor. She couldn't believe that Shane was acting like that. Clearly he is very sick, she told herself. She tried to speak but nothing came out. After a few minutes or so Mitchie found the courage to speak. "Shane, you need to leave now please," she whispered. She let a sob out. "Shane please, leave. Shane leave I don't love you anymore," She sobbed. Mitchie could not believe that those words had actually just left her mouth.

Shane stopped what he was doing as he stared at Mitchie. She didn't love him anymore? He couldn't bring himself to say anything. He simply spun on his heels and went out the window. He couldn't believe that Mitchie would ever say anything like that. She had never said anything like before. He took a deep breath. There was no way in hell, that he was going back to that camp, he knew exactly where he was going to go. He was going to make the one person who caused all of this pay. He was going to see Tess. Everyone kept telling Shane that he needed help, and that he was sick, but Shane knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to make Tess pay the same way that that he had made his father pay. Death.


	13. Chapter 13

The white walls of the hospital reflected Shane as he laid there. He could not believe that he had ended up here. He could not believe that be had been put here. Some best friends that he thought he had.

Nate and Jason stood out in the hallway. Nate had decided that after hearing about the adventure that he had a Mitchie's that they needed to get Shane some help. Nate had found Shane running around Tess's house trying to get inside. Tess had called the police fearing that Shane might try and kill her.

Jason looked over at Nate, who appeared to be lost in thought. "What are we going to tell the press?" They had been asking.

"The truth," Nate tells his best friend. "Shane has schizophrenia," Nate was still having a difficult time dealing with the fact that Shane had such a terrible disease. He just wanted to tell Shane that it was going to be okay, but Shane seemed to hate them even more.

Two months later

Shane had been in the hospital for about two months know, and he had been taking medicine for his schizophrenia. Shane watched the door open and figured that it was the doctor or Jason, or Nate. His mom had not been to see him at all. She wrote Shane a letter telling him how sorry she was, but could not deal with the stress. Shane eyes widened at who walked into the door. Mitchie. "Mitchie," Shane softly, embarrassment filled his tone. He could not believe how crazy he had acted at her house.

"Shane," mitchie said unsure. She was not sure if she ever wanted to see Shane again, after what happened, but Nate had called her and explained everything. Mitchie eventually decided to give Shane one more chance. "How are you?" She asked softly, but there was plenty of fear in her voice.

"I'm much better," Shane said softly. "They gave medicine for my schizophrenia. They said as long as I take my medicine I should be okay. It will never go away, but it will help," Shane looked up at Mitchie. He had never felt more terrible about anything before in his life. "Mitchie, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I did that to you."

Mitchie walked over and sat down next to him on his bed. "You're sick Shane," she said softly. "You really scared me," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," Shane whispered. He did not know what to say to make any of this better. The doctors told him that everything that he did can be related to his schizophrenia, but Shane did not want to blame everything on it. "I can't believe that I would do that. The doctors said that the voices told me to do it," if Shane had been honest since his uncle died that he had been hearing voices, but he was so used to media and such screaming at him that he did not see the difference.

"Shane, it's okay," Mitchie took his hand. "You're ill Shane, and this is not something that will go away on its own. It's good that someone helped you before you hurt anyone."

"I did hurt a lot of people, Mitchie," Shane whispered. "I hurt you, I never did tell my uncle that I loved him. I killed my father. My mother won't see me." His voice was on the verge breaking.

Mitchie felt terrible hearing Shane say those things. "Shane, brown knew that you loved him more than anything. You're father did not leave you any choice, and your mother just does not understand," she said giving him a light kiss. "You're sick Shane, give some people time. They will come around."

Shane nodded his head. "I'm glad you are here, Mitchie," he said softly looking into he eyes.

"I will alway be here for you, Shane," Mitchie said looking into his eyes. He knew that no matter what happened they would have this epic love story, and there was nothing that could make them not love each other.

AN:/ I hope everyone enjoyed the story. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Sorry this was so short I'm terrible at endings.


End file.
